Stay Up With Me
by Rubee Kay
Summary: "You know what? I don't usually wear pants to bed anyway," he slurred.


**A/N: Hooray for surges of inspiration! I really hope you enjoy this :) I also really like reviews so... That would be really awesome, too! I wanted to at least upload another oneshot for making you wait so long for my other story (I'm still sorry about that!)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay! How about… Would you rather eat a bucket of tomatoes or make out with Lee?" Naruto asked, smirking as he watched Sasuke's expression. The raven was utterly disgusted. Tomatoes make him gag. And why the hell would anyone want to make out with Lee?<p>

"Naruto! What the fuck kind of question is that? This is truth or dare not make up stupid ass questions just for kicks," Kiba alleged, playing with a stray strand of his friendship bracelet Hinata had made for him.

"Hey man, at least I'm being creative. 'Who do you like?' is not really a legitimate or interesting question for Sasuke. We all know he's asexual anyway," Naruto grinned at the raven, enjoying every second of teasing the stuck up Uchiha.

"Well, since I'm asexual all of a sudden, then I suppose I'll eat a bucket of those tomatoes, Naruto," he drawled, rolling his eyes as Naruto's lips began to form a pout.

"Tomatoes are troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, already on his sixth beer of the night. They had only started drinking an hour ago and Shikamaru obviously didn't find drinking as troublesome as the tomatoes he decided to put down.

Neji mumbled something incoherent under his breath as Shikamaru began to lean on him, obviously on the verge of passing out. He mildly wondered why they had even decided to play truth or dare. Kiba laughed at the pair, Neji obviously just as drunk as the lazy boy who was leaning on him.

"Say, do you think Gaara would ever come over and hang out with us?" Naruto questioned, not directing it at anyone in particular. Kiba snorted, taking a swig of his beer.

"You really think Gaara would come over and play truth or dare with us, Naruto? He's like the emoest person ever. All he ever does in your apartment is lock himself in his room and listen to hard-core metal music. He even shaved off his eyebrows."

"Yeah, but Gaara's pretty awesome!"

Kiba's eyebrow rose, "Dude, it's a miracle we got Sasuke to come over this time. And even that was effort. We had to have Neji threaten to lock him out of their apartment for a week unless he came over here."

Naruto hummed his response. It was true that getting Sasuke to socialize was one of life's greatest challenges. He would have to find some sort of blackmail, though. He liked having the Uchiha around. Even if he was a stuck up bastard.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my brother is an ass," Sasuke mumbled, not actually caring at all about his brother's life or the fact that it wasn't even mixed in with his own. He had his reasons not to hang out with the blonde idiot.

"I think Shikamaru and Neji passed out," Naruto said pointedly, sipping like a little girl on his second beer. He wasn't much of a drinker at all. He preferred to be sober and know what the hell was going on.

Kiba glanced at the two boys, both of them leaning on each other. Shikamaru managed to drop his beer, the bottle slowly making its way along the floor. Kiba would have to clean up his apartment after this. Thank god Chouji was out on a camping trip during their reading break because he always hated the mess Kiba and Naruto made while he was there. He would have to start cleaning up in the morning.

"Alright, idiot, it's your turn," Sasuke mumbled, taking a sip of his beer before humming, thinking about a good question to ask the blonde. He pondered it for a second. He didn't want to ask a stupid girly question, but he was definitely not going to ask the blonde something stupid like eating tomatoes and making out with Lee. He opted for something in the middle.

"If one of your loved ones was in trouble and the only way you could save them was by sleeping with a man would you do it?" Sasuke asked, his voice casual despite the question.

Naruto's eye twitched and he took a rather long sip of his beer, trying to hide the blush that was slowly beginning to creep up his face.

"Uh…" Naruto bit his lip. Well, it was one of his loved ones wasn't it? "W-Well if it was for a loved one then I have no choice do I?" He tried to sound as casual as he could despite his heart rate fluctuating. Kiba didn't really notice, he was too busy deciding if he wanted pancakes or corn pops for breakfast.

Sasuke smirked. The blonde didn't even yell at him for asking. He turned to Kiba, realizing the brunette had left the partial circle and was pulling out cereal, now deciding whether he wanted corn pops or frosted flakes. Sasuke sighed, pushing himself up from his spot on the carpet and made his way to his backpack, rummaging through items.

"Tired already, bastard?" Naruto quipped. After all, Shikamaru and Neji were asleep and Kiba may as well just be on another planet. Naruto didn't want to be the only one up past two in the morning.

Sasuke grunted, "I'm just going to brush my teeth. The taste of pizza and beer is starting to be disgusting." He pulled out a plastic bag with his toothpaste and toothbrush shoved inside. At least he had the decency to put it in a bag. Naruto absentmindedly watched Sasuke as he made his way to the bathroom, wondering what kind of pyjamas the boy wore.

He huffed to himself and pushed off the ground, stretching his stiff legs. He wondered how long they had been sitting there drinking for. He assumed it was an hour, but what did he know considering he never actually looked at the clock when Kiba brought over the first six pack. He wiggled around awkwardly, trying to will the pain in his legs from sitting for so long.

"Hey, Naruto, you gonna use the bathroom?" Sasuke popped his head out from around the corner, his voice slightly muffled from the toothbrush wedged in his mouth. He was fidgeting with the hem of his pants, adjusting them so they didn't fall completely off his slim hips.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I should do that…" he trailed off, looking around the room for his bag. Where the hell did he put it? He wondered if he even brought one. After minutes of sheer confusion and Sasuke's intimidating presence from around the corner watching him, he managed to find his orange bag. He wondered how he missed it. Giggling to himself he rummaged through it and found his toothbrush, realising that he had completely forgotten about toothpaste.

"Uh, Heh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mumbled a reply, which came out as sloppy toothpaste noises. Figuring that he had said yes or something along those lines Naruto asked, "Uh, can I borrow your toothpaste?" He grinned hopefully at the raven as he made his way around the corner to the bathroom. He would use it if even Sasuke said no. He wasn't going to bed with the taste of beer in his mouth. That was disgusting.

Sasuke bombarded the bathroom before the blonde could close the door. He leaned over the sink and spat out the light blue foam from his mouth, rinsing his toothbrush and splashing some water on his face before grabbing a towel and drying off. He put his toothbrush back nicely into the bag and took some water into his mouth, rinsing it around the wet cavern.

Naruto stared. "You know," he mumbled, grabbing Sasuke's toothpaste and squeezing some on his own toothbrush, "You're not supposed to rinse out your mouth after you brush your teeth." Sasuke's eyebrow rose. He crossed his arms over his chest and gaped at the boy. Catching on, Naruto blurted out a response, "Well, supposedly it cancels out the toothbrushing process and therefore it's like… I don't know it's like you didn't even brush your teeth."

Sasuke's eyes watched Naruto's lips as he shoved the toothbrush into his mouth, scrubbing it along his teeth. The blonde really liked to ramble and make up facts. Even if they were true. He snorted and sat down on the side of the tub behind Naruto. He wondered if he would be able to shower in the morning. He hated missing out on showers. Naruto scrubbed some more before spitting the rest out in the sink and washing his toothbrush. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off Naruto's ass. It was so cute and round. He thought back to how much he drank that night, hoping it was just drunken thoughts and not actual coherent and rational reasoning that entered his brain.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled, shoving Sasuke's toothpaste into his hand and slinking out of the bathroom. Sasuke neatly put the toothpaste back and followed the blonde, trying hard not to look at him like he was a piece of meat. Though it was kind of true. The blonde really was, well, blonde. The two boys shoved their stuff away before Naruto even realised he didn't change into his pyjamas. He stared at Sasuke's, eyeing the red clouds on a not so surprising black background. He also noticed they were way too big for the boy.

"These are my brother's," Sasuke mumbled, catching on to what Naruto was thinking as he stared at the raven. He shifted under the gaze, toying with the waist of the pants and pulling them up. He really didn't need Naruto to see him in his boxers. He was glad they finished drinking otherwise he would have been worried about getting pantsed. Naruto nodded, rummaging through his bag to find his own pyjamas.

"Hey, guys," Kiba spoke up finally. He had decided he would make pancakes if he wasn't tired, or eat corn pops if he was. "Guys," he said again, "Are you two gonna sleep out here or do you want to share a bed?" Naruto tried to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Share a bed with Sasuke? Kiba was totally still drunk, there was no way- "Cause like, those two are already passed out," he motioned to Shikamaru and Neji, "And I have a pull out couch in here. But I didn't think you'd wanna sleep with me because Akamaru likes to sleep on the bed and we both snore."

Sasuke coughed. Well, there really was no choice then was there? Either attempt to sleep with the snoring dogs or stay up with Naruto until the idiot was tired enough to shut up. Either way Sasuke was not going to get a nice nine hours of sleep tonight.

"We can sleep together," Sasuke replied for the both of them, concluding that if the blonde were to think about it any longer they'd be up until ten in the morning. Naruto just nodded, padding his way into Kiba's room to change into his pyjamas. Sasuke sighed and mumbled a goodnight to Kiba before following after the blonde.

"You dressed yet, idiot?" Sasuke tapped on the door. He wanted to get into bed already, damn it. There was a mumble behind the door and he figured he really didn't care if the blonde was dressed or not. Seeing the boy in his boxers would at least calm down his curiosity about what they looked like. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly, peeking in.

"Sasuke! I said I was still in my boxers you bastard!" Naruto grabbed for the closest thing to him (stupidly being his pants), and threw them at Sasuke. He caught them. Realising what they were he put on a smirk. He could have fun with this before bed. Naruto made a frustrated sound as he realised what he just hurled at the raven. He sighed and gave up, flopping down onto Kiba's bed and throwing the covers over himself.

"You know what? I don't usually wear pants to bed anyway," he slurred, his speech impaired via the pillow he shoved his face into. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto in his boxers was fine with him. He absentmindedly let the pants drop to the floor as he made his way to Kiba's bed, pushing Naruto as he slipped himself under the covers with him.

Naruto's heart rate instantly increased. His face became flushed and there was no way Sasuke couldn't see or hear his breathing begin to become heavy. He shifted under the covers a little, reluctantly squirming away from Sasuke. He loved the warmth of the other boy. Sleeping with someone else in your bed was something he didn't experience often. He wanted to soak it all up, but there was no way he could let Sasuke know. He would never live it down.

Sasuke could feel the blonde stiffen beside him. He rolled over to face the blondes back, Naruto facing the wall, and scooted as close as he could to the boy without making him suspicious of it. He smirked when he could feel the boys breathing begin to move faster. He was so warm. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in the blondes scent. It was now or never. He pushed himself so he was flush against Naruto's back, one hand snaking around the blonde's waist while his teeth found his earlobe and gave it a teasing lick.

"Nnnn-What are you-" Naruto gasped as Sasuke caressed a sensitive spot on his stomach, his hand tracing down the dips and contours along the blonde's torso, relishing in the fact that he was actually touching his object of desire.

He breathed in Naruto's ear, "Do I make you hot…Naruto?" He practically purred the tan boy's name, his hand reaching up and circling around an already pert nipple, increasing the pleasure for his blonde interest.

"S-Sa-Ahh-" Naruto choked on a moan as Sasuke's other hand managed to snake its way down to the hem of Naruto's boxers, tugging them down enough to reveal a natural blonde. He bit down on Naruto's collarbone, swirling his tongue around the skin there. "Well?" he pushed, his hand trailing painfully slow inside Naruto's boxers, "Do I?"

Naruto caved. He let out a moan, "Yes, fuck yes," he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut as Sasuke's hand grasped his erection, his thumb circling around the head. He started pumping Naruto with slow even strokes, the pressure just enough to drive him insane.

"Mmm Sasuke, don't-don't stop," he groaned, his hips bucking against the pale hand, yearning for more of the delicious friction. He hadn't realized how much he really wanted the Uchiha. An intense feeling ran through his entire body, his nerves oversensitive to the fact that it was Sasuke who was giving him pleasure; it was Sasuke who was returning his unmentioned longing for the boy. He released another moan, not being able to hold back his voice as he felt the Uchiha begin to pump faster. His mouth was agape, his breath harsh as he mewled and begged under Sasuke's touch.

"Naruto," Sasuke purred against the boy, unconsciously pressing his clothed erection against the nice tan ass in front of him, "Does it feel good…when I do this?" Sasuke panted. He was beginning to lose control of his body as he felt the sinfully wonderful heat press against the head of his cock. He cursed inwardly, wishing there were no barriers between him and his beautiful blonde. He pumped even faster, moving his hand frantically, wanting to feel and breathe in the scent when Naruto came. He knew the blonde was close, he could hear it in his breaths. The cock in his hand was throbbing and he knew Naruto was going to come.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried out, desperately moaning as Sasuke touched him perfectly, the white fluid shooting out and onto Kiba's once clean sheets. Sasuke moaned with the boy, the feeling nearly making him come, too. Naruto rode out his orgasm, Sasuke's hand now going limp along with Naruto's cock, bucking his hips unconsciously as he relaxed against the raven.

Sasuke tried to steady his breath, but it seemed nearly impossible as he felt his erection throbbing. Naruto seemed to notice. He pushed away Sasuke's hand from his own member only to turn around and shift his way between Sasuke's legs, his head right between the strong thighs. Recovering his thought, Naruto yanked down Sasuke's pants along with his boxers, killing two birds with one stone. He eyed the Uchiha's manhood hungrily before beginning to stroke it. A confidence overtook him, one he never knew he possessed.

"Do you want me to suck you off, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, his voice a seductive tone against the now musky smelling bedroom. Sasuke let out a loud moan and threw his head back. He couldn't take this. Naruto hadn't even touched him yet and he was already moaning like an animal in heat. Naruto grinned and took the base of the Uchiha's member in his hand, holding it up before darting out his tongue to take a teasing lick against the head of Sasuke's throbbing cock.

"Mmm. Sasuke, you taste good," he muttered before circling his tongue around the head again and then with no warnings suddenly deep throating Sasuke. The raven's eyes shot open and he squirmed underneath the boy, another loud groan escaping his lips as he felt the nice warmth envelope himself. He panted harshly as Naruto began to bob up and down, his tongue working everywhere around Sasuke's cock.

"N-Nnnn-Naruto, fuck, Naruto, Naruto sh- I-I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke practically screamed at the blonde as he deep throated him one last time, sending him over the edge as he came inside the boy's mouth, his muscles contracting and spasming against his orgasm. Naruto watched him, getting hard again just by watching the beautiful sight in front of him. Sasuke emptied himself into his mouth and he swallowed every bit of it, making sure none of it was wasted. He pulled himself off with a pop and crawled up to lay himself on Sasuke. Their chests heaved together as they caught their breaths.

"Fuck," Sasuke murmured, his eyes lidded. Naruto let out a breathy laugh and nodded against the pale chest.

"You can say that again." Sasuke hummed his agreement and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. When had they even crawled into bed?

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered, "Will you stay up with me?" he asked the raven.

"Naruto it's like five in the mor-" Sasuke groaned as Naruto ground his erection against Sasuke's still sensitive one.

"But Sasuke," he whined, "I want you to fuck me into the bed so hard Kiba will have to buy and entirely new bed," Naruto grinned at him, his eyes still painted over with lust. Now Sasuke was positive he wouldn't get his nine hours of sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kiba managed to haul himself up in the morning he also managed to find two sweat soaked boys in his own bed. He decided against waking them up to avoid awkward moments and the fact that they needed to change his sheets. He sighed, pushing his fingers against his temples to help ease the headache that was threatening to overflow. He rummaged through the closet and found a nice, new, fresh set of sheets, pillowcases and even lucking out on a duvet. He snuck into his room and placed the bundle on his desk, attaching a note to it.

_Change the fucking sheets. :)_

He definitely decided to have corn pops for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Oh, uh... I have nothing against blondes! It's just.. well .. It's Naruto.. and he's blonde .. and it was Sasuke's thought process..**


End file.
